villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Warden (Minecraft: Story Mode)
The Warden is the secondary antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode: Season Two. He is the sadistic Warden of the Sunshine Institute, a prison run by Romeo, and would not stop at keeping the prisoners contained. He is voiced by Donovan Patton. History Background The Warden was a griefer with a person named Carmine before being the Warden of the Sunshine Institute. He entered the Sunshine Institute as part of the "second group" of the guests (prisoners/inmates), which make sure the "first group" were "well-behaved". However, the Warden sadistically sold-out Carmine so Romeo can make him the Warden. The plan worked. Season 2 ''Jailhouse Block'' After Jesse is sent to the Sunshine Institute by Romeo and turned into a member of the “first” group of guests, he/she is chased by one of Romeo’s golems, named Big Hank. He/she tries to escape, but trips and meets the Warden, who says Big Hank was there to keep all guests “behave themselves”. The Warden checks his list and sees Jesse’s name in there. He then “welcomes” Jesse into the Sunshine Institute, and later on reveals it is a reformatory for people “the Admin” (Romeo) has found difficult. Then, he reveals he is the Warden of the Institute, and Romeo created it. The Warden then says Romeo is “an endless source of building brilliance”. As the Warden is walking along, Jesse asks about his/her friends, and reveals Romeo put his gauntlet on one of them (either Petra or Jack, depending on who Jesse sent to destroy the Clock). The Warden says they must be Romeo’s favorite, and later on says that if they’re anything to Jesse, they’ll go to the Sunshine Institute, too. The Warden then talks about another guest on his list (either Jack or Petra, depending on who did not destroy the Clock), who tells Jesse to distract the Warden. He/she does so, and Jack/Petra attacks the Warden. Jesse then attacks one of Romeo’s golems who is behind him/her. The two attempt to escape the Sunshine Institute, but the Warden reveals it is too dangerous outside the Institute (despite the Institute being even more dangerous). He then tells the associates (people of a higher level than guests) to stop Jesse and Jack/Petra. The two are eventually stopped by another golem working in the Sunshine Institute, who throws them down and stands with another golem. The Warden lies that the escape attempt was just rude. He orders one of the golems to take Jack/Petra to the “Mush Room” (a place where guests take mushrooms and make stew out of it), and the other golem to take Jesse to his office immediately. Personality The Warden, at first, appears to be a calm, strict, and protective person, trying to maintain order in the Sunshine Institute. However, when he orders Jesse to shear Geoff, his true nature is revealed; he is, in fact, an evil, ruthless, and manipulative person who will do anything to achieve whatever he wants. He is a sadist who runs the Sunshine Institute without showing any loving or helpful traits, having the guests do hard work while hardly having any food. He also used his machine, the Iron Breathtaker, to torture Radar, Jesse’s intern, by placing an iron block on his head so he can’t breathe. In the Warden’s office, Jesse has the option to tell the Warden he’s worse than “the Admin” (Romeo). This is likely a true statement, as while Romeo has some redeeming qualities such as genuine remorse and protection, the Warden has none, and only “protects” his guests from outside the Sunshine Institute so he can continue abusing them in terrifying ways. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Disciplinarians Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Starvers Category:Arrogant